


Turn around and smile now

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was only a friend to him, at least thats what he wanted to tell himself. Because otherwise it would be hopeless if she was more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn around and smile now

**Author's Note:**

> Title Qoute from One step closer by Ailee

Gajeel did not understand her, no matter how many times they talked or he watched her from the corner of his eye. The way she smiled, and talked or the expressions she had when reading those ridiculously thick books in what seemed like in just a few hours. The way her blue hair fell into her face and out of her headband, her pushing it back without a thought or her laughter.

He did not understand when she did these things to and with him.

So he watched her, and talked to her and agreed to go on jobs with her and sometimes with her idiots that followed her around. Of course Panther Lily would give him a look when they joined her but Gajeel ignored it, ignored how what his cat was implying made his skin burn and gave a strange uncomfortable feeling through his torso.

It was nothing like that.

She was….a _friend_.  
  
Jut a friend. 

_Friend,_ though, didn’t seem right, the word felt wrong on Gajeel’s lips but he thought it was because he never was really close to anyone since his childhood in Denish. Lily was a friend but Levy was something else enterially and Gajeel wasn’t sure if he liked that at all.

Things went wrong when feelings went the unexpected route.

But he didn’t stop it or move it along, just enjoying her company until she finally wised up. Because no matter how much time had passed between them since that incident he still didn’t understand how it turned into…this.

Sitting across from each other in the bar as she was reading casually and Gajeel sitting with her watching. Or at least acting like he wasn’t and just sat there with no real indication as to why, but she didn’t seem to notice it as her large brown eyes stayed tuned onto the dry brown like pages the book had, moving slightly as she bite her lip or smiled slightly, or licked her lips. Gajeel couldn’t help but swallow when she did that, or how her slim small fingers pushed a piece of her blue hair behind her ear without skipping a beat as she turned the page.

Levy Mcgarden was just as amazing sitting there to him as she was when she was breaking that damn rune wall.

Gajeel looked away his nails digging into his palm as his jaw tightened, his sharp red eyes moving away to look at something else in the bar making his mind move to other topics, forgetting how her fingers moved so fast and easily and how despite the noise of the bar she was so in tuned to what she was reading she forgot the world, not even realizing she even had company with her.

Gajeel was always watching her, wondering just why.

Why she never looked.

He didn’t really believe in things like ‘karma’ but if something like that did exist, he knew he was experiencing it now.

Because she never looked _back_. 


End file.
